This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly an electronic musical instrument of the type for sequencially calculating a plurality of partial tone signals with a plurality of time divisioned time slots such that these partial tone signals are synthesized to form a musical tone signal.
As disclosed in Japanese Preliminary Publication of Patent No. 32028/1980, it has been proposed an electronic musical instrument in which a predetermined time window signal such as a Hanning window signal is multiplied with a predetermined frequency signal (for instance, a sine wave signal) for simultaneously calculating a plurality of partial tone components over a predetermined frequency bandwidth having a predetermined frequency signal as the center component.
According to this electronic musical instrument, however, a waveform prepared by amplitude modulating a predetermined frequency signal with a Hanning window signal is prestored in a memory device and then read out therefrom with an address signal having a period corresponding to the time width of the Hanning window signal, so that the relation between the Hanning window signal and the predetermined frequency signal would be fixed whereby it is impossible to arbitrarily set the frequency bandwidth of a plurality of partial tone components which are calculated simultaneously and to limit kind of tone colors of tones to be produced.